


No sabes cómo me haces sentir

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo odias y te odias por deshacerte en deseo cada vez que lo ves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No sabes cómo me haces sentir

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para [este prompt](http://darkilluz.livejournal.com/181348.html?thread=2795364#t2795364) dejado por [laura_sommeils](http://laura-sommeils.livejournal.com/).

Percy se mueve con la agilidad y la destreza de alguien que sabe lo que hace, la espada una extensión más de su cuerpo. Tiene una expresión divertida, disfruta practicar, _brilla_ al luchar, es jodidamente perfecto al hacerlo.

Una gota de sudor le resbala por la sien y tú sientes como se te seca la garganta.

Pollux cae al piso, un tajo en el brazo y una sonrisa en la cara. Ese es el efecto de Percy Jackson en la gente. _Pégame que me gusta_. Sería gracioso si no fuera patético. Quieres que Percy te golpee, que te use, lo que sea. Quieres que te estampe contra una pared, contra un árbol, contra el piso de la jodida arena de entrenamiento. Quiere ensuciarte con él, pero aquí el único sucio eres tú y él es el jodido ángel del Campamento.

—Ea, a ver si tienes tanta suerte conmigo, Sesos de Alga.

Sólo escuchar la voz de Annabeth ya te crispa los nervios y sabes que estás siendo infantil, que ella te quiere como un hermano y que siempre ha hecho todo lo posible por integrante.

—Tú y yo sabemos que te dejo agotada, Chica Genio. Por ejemplo, anoche…

La tierra vibra suavemente, haciendo eco de los celos que te carcomen, que te pudren lentamente las entrañas y el juicio. Te controlas antes de que esto se te vaya de las manos, algo que ya ha pasado y que pudiste excusar de pura suerte.

Percy y Annabeth comienzan a entrenar, sus espadas chocando, sus movimientos fluidos. Parece una danza con la que están familiarizados, algo que han hecho miles de veces a través de los años. Vez el placer reflejado en sus rostros, la satisfacción de saber que se enfrentan a un igual, que sólo el otro puede darles lo que necesitan, lo que están buscando.

(te preguntas si serán igual en la cama y la tierra tiembla nuevamente)

No puedes quitar tus ojos de Percy, nunca has podido hacerlo. Lo odias, un sentimiento que te nace desde todo el cuerpo, desde cada nervio, desde cada fibra. Es un odio que te mantiene despierto por las noches, un odio que hace eco en tu propia persona y te detestas, te das _asco_. Eres patético, repugnante, un cobarde. Te odias y odias Percy Jackson, porque él es el culpable de lo que eres.

Odias sus ojos verdes, profundos como el océano. Odias su cabello negro, lo suficientemente largo como para que te den ganas de enredar tus dedos en ellos. Odias su piel bronceada por el sol, pequeñas cicatrices viejas esparcidas por su cuerpo, ninguna nueva desde que es invulnerable.

Lo odias y te odias por deshacerte en deseo cada vez que lo ves.

(y te odias aún más porque sabes que no es sólo deseo, que no son sólo hormonas alborotadas conquistando tus sueños, que esto que te hace sentir Percy es más profundo y más puro y algo que jamás podrás tener)

Percy hace un movimiento en particular con la espada, algo que hace que los músculos de sus brazos se flexionen y tienes que acomodarte en las grades porque de pronto hace diez grados más que antes y si esto sigue así (si _Percy_ sigue así) vas a tener que salir corriendo a encerrarte en la Cabaña 13 y ahogar tus frustraciones contra las sábanas como siempre.

El sol se refleja en su cabello haciendo que brille y tú te sientes impotente, porque él es perfecto, es _jodidamente perfecto_.

Dioses, te sientes tan inadecuado, tan ajeno. No perteneces aquí, este no es tu lugar. Quizás ahora tengas una cabaña con el nombre de tu padre y todos digan que este es tu hogar, pero no eres de aquí, eres un extraño, no encajas.

¿Cómo podrías pertenecer a un lugar en el que Percy y Annabeth se la pasan besándose y riéndose por los rincones?

Te odias tanto. Eres débil, incapaz de contener tus emociones. Eres un cobarde, incapaz de admitir(te) lo que sientes. Te das asco, te odias. No te mereces estar aquí, este no es tu lugar, nunca lo será.

—¡Hey, Nico!

Levantas el rostro y ves a Percy en el centro de la arena, una sonrisa enorme y toda su atención puesta en ti. Es como si el puto cielo se abriera y Apolo decidiera que el sol tiene que iluminarte sólo a ti.

(amas que todos los sentidos de Percy estén enfocados en ti)

—¿Sí?

—¿Te animas a un uno a uno? Annabeth no puede contra mí, pero quizás tú tengas una oportunidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo ves a Annabeth irse de la arena con una mueca molesta en el rostro. Te gustaría haberle prestado más atención a la pelea para saber por qué la parejita dorada está enojada.

Te humedeces los labios, bajando lentamente de las gradas, la mirada de Percy todo el tiempo en ti.

—Voy a demostrarte que tan buena es mi oportunidad contigo.

(te odias, odias a Percy Jackson)

[ _te amo te amo te amo_ ]


End file.
